1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates tents and more specifically to a vehicle hitch supported hut tent, which is supported by a single upright post extending from the vehicle hitch.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
There are numerous hitch supported tents in the art. However, it appears the prior art does not disclose a vehicle hitch supported hut tent.
Accordingly, there is a clearly felt need in the art for a vehicle hitch support hut tent, which is supported by a single upright post extending from a vehicle hitch.